The present invention relates to linear bearings and, particularly, to linear bearings having plastic shells, plastic cages and metal races.
Linear bearings with plastic shells and cages and metal tracks require step-by-step assembly of several individual parts which require complex machinery and motions and add time and expense to the assembly of the bearings. A need exists for a linear bearing which may be assembled from few separate parts and with fewer steps and less complex movements in the interests of reduced time and expense and increased economy.